


Crisp, Cool Air

by thewalkingkylo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fucking, Ice rink, Public Sex, Skates, Skating, Smut, Toronto, bathroom fucking, cum, negan is a little bitch, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Negan is in Toronto with his girlfriend, Evelyn. She is from here so she wants to take him skating. One thing leads to another.





	Crisp, Cool Air

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crisp, cool air
> 
> Taken from my tumblr: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

Evelyn pulled her skate lace tight and tied the knot to secure them. “Stop whining, Negan. You came to Toronto in the colder months. You will go skating,” she seethed.

“Why? Out of all things, why this?” Negan whined. “I don’t even know how to tie these skates, Evelyn!”

Evelyn chuckled, standing up and throwing her mittens and phone down where she had been sitting.

She carefully stepped over Negan and grabbed his foot with a skate on it. She put the blade between her thighs and began pulling at his laces until she felt they were tight enough.

Evelyn did the same to his other skate and helped him up. “How do they feel?”

“How are they supposed to feel?” Negan held onto her, moving his ankles and feet around.

“Tight, but not too tight, they shouldn’t be too loose or they will wobble. Are they wobbly?”

“No, they’re tight.”

“Good,” Evelyn pressed herself against Negan and pecked his lips. She pulled away after receiving a pretty upset look from him and grabbed her mittens and phone. “Don’t give me that ‘oh please Evelyn, don’t make me do this’ look, Negan. You’re doing it, just like you made me face you in ping pong.”

“Yeah but that’s different,” Negan countered.

“No way is it different, both are sports. This is just… My sport.”

“Skating is not a sport,” Negan retorted.

“Sure it is.” Evelyn slipped her phone into her sweater pocket and put her mittens on. “The zamboni is pretty much done, he’s on his last lap. When he goes through those doors.” She pointed to two very large doors. “They will allow people onto the ice. Let everyone get on before you go on… you probably can’t stand without support.”

Negan muttered under his breath in annoyance, watching all the people get on the ice. He tensed and groaned when all the people had gone through the doors.

Evelyn tugged him along and stood before the door. “That end of the rink is for beginners, but as you can see it’s for three-year-olds.” Evelyn snickered.

“Stop laughing at me, I don’t even want to do this shit. It’s busy, it’s fucking cold, how do you deal with this shit?”

“Awhh. A little crisp, cool air never hurt no one,” Evelyn said getting on the ice first. She turned around to face Negan and held out her hand. “Keep that hand on the boards and grab my hand with your other hand.”

Negan did what he was told, surprisingly without a hassle, and held onto her. He hesitantly put his one foot on the ice before adding the other.

“Okay now, pretend you’re walking, but very, very-” Evelyn stopped to think for a second. “Very cautiously, like you’re on ice.”

Negan slowly skate-walked while holding onto the boards. He made it a good five feet before losing his footing and nearly falling, clinging on to Evelyn for dear life.

Evelyn covered her face with her fist to stop herself from laughing.

“Piece of shit fucking skates. Piece of shit fucking ice. You’re an asshole, Evelyn. You know that? You really fucking are.” Negan held the boards looking over his shoulder at her.

“Oow, that really hurt. But you wanna know what hurts more? That face you’re making - it looks like someone just violated you and you’re trying to figure out your emotions.” She laughed before skating away.

She pushed her legs, feeling the burn as she skated down and around the rink going as fast as she could. The brisk breeze swirling around her, making her hair flow, it was a feeling she hadn’t felt in years.

She came back around to Negan and made a hard stop, the blades skimming the top layer of ice off and pushing it onto Negan’s pants.

“Evelyn, take me off this ice right now. I want to go home,” Negan demanded but Evelyn just stared at him, amused.

She pressed herself against him, half holding him up and half pushing herself up so she was at ear height and whispered, “I’ll make you a deal, Negan.”

Negan instantly straightened up and looked down at her. He clicked his tongue and raised his eyebrows. “Continue.”

Evelyn’s hand wandered south, resting on his hip. “You skate around this rink one and a half times and I will let you fuck me in the bathroom.”

Negan raised his brows once more, but this time more animated. He slid his tongue along his pink lip then bit it. “Move out of my fucking way,” he spoke, his voice deep and precise. He pushed her to the side, nearly falling.

“Ah ah ah. Slow down, tiger.” Evelyn moved closer to Negan again. “You must seal the deal with a kiss.” She emphasized ‘must’ and licked her lips.

Negan kept a hand firmly pressed against the boards while grabbing Evelyn’s hip with his other. He pulled her flat against him and stared down at her.

Evelyn’s hands ran up Negan’s chest, feeling each curve and dip through his thin white t-shirt. The warmth that radiated from within him sunk deep into her skin. She wrapped his t-shirt around her fist and pulled him down to let their lips meet.

Negan moved his lips against hers, slowly. He softly sucking her bottom lip between his before pulling away slightly, letting his face linger around hers.

She rubbed her lips together before running her tongue along them, tasting him. She looked up at him, her eyes heavily hooded and full of lust. “I think you might want to hurry up on that lap, I’m so wet my panties are going to freeze solid.”

Negan pressed his palm to her jaw and kissed her nose. “Yes, Angel.”

Evelyn moved out of his way, letting him skate by. She kept her distance from him but stayed close enough to provide help if he needed it.

Negan powered through, skating as fast as he could without falling. He wasn’t going very fast, but he was making progress.

After forty-five minutes of struggling and many near-falling experiences, Negan had made it around the rink one and a half times. He had a smug look on his face as he stepped off the ice.

Once they were seated on the bench where they left their shoes, Evelyn helped Negan untie his laces and then undid hers.

“Hurry, Angel-face, Daddy has a raging hard-on that I’m trying to conceal with this jacket,” Negan complained, pushing Evelyn to hurry.

She shoved her feet into her shoes and stood, picking her skates up. “You need to calm the fu-”

Negan didn’t let her finish, he grabbed her by the arm, leading her out of the rink and into the warm hallway. He dragged her along to the counter where they had rented the skates from.

“Leaving so early are we?” the man behind the counter asked.

“Yeah, uh something came up,” Evelyn said to the man, smirking as she did and winked at Negan.

“Well, I hope you had a great time at our ice rink tonight, and I hope you come back soon.”

Negan sighed, clenching his jaw together and driving his palms into his eyes.

“Oh we for sure did, it was his first time skating. What an experience!” Evelyn dragged the conversation on, knowing exactly what she was doing. She bent over, leaning on the counter and stuck her behind out a little further.

“Wow, most people’s first time is when they’re like four,” the man laughed.

“Yeah, he’s not from around here,” Evelyn said, in an offensive way and dropped her hand down to palm Negan through his tight jeans. “Anyhoo, nice meeting you, good sir. We are on our way, but quick question, which way is the bathrooms?”

“Oh, you’re just gonna go through those doors over there.” He pointed down the hall and continued. “Then take a left and you should be there. It’s a little bit of a quiet hall, but there are signs, you won’t miss it.”

“Thank you, have a nice night.” Evelyn turned and walked towards the door, Negan hot on her heels.

“What you think that shits funny?” Negan quipped, putting his hands in his jacket and pulling down to cover the obnoxious bulge.

“What? We were having a conversation, that’s what well-mannered people do,” she retorted, pushing through the doors and walking down the hall.

“Yeah, sure.”

Evelyn shook her head and stopped in front of the girl’s bathroom. “Lemme peak my head in, make sure no one is in there.”

Negan nodded, an excited smile playing on his lips. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this! I’m so excited.” Negan brought his hands up in fists, shaking them slightly as he made a stupid face.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, unable to stifle the laugh and opened the door. She walked in, checking each stall for anyone but the bathroom was empty.

She opened the door again, smiling and wiggled her eyebrows. “Coast is clear, get the fuck in here before I die!” she demanded.

Negan pushed Evelyn into the bathroom by her hips, pinning her against the cold tiled wall. He brought his hand up, caressing her cheek; his fingers gracefully ghosted along her skin, tucking a few strands of hair from her face. He brought his forehead to hers, turning his face slightly and whispering her favourite thing to hear. “I love you so fucking much.”

Evelyn wrapped a hand around his hip, pulling him closer to her. Her other hand glided across his neck and up his rough cheek, finding themselves tangled in his hair. She brought her face closer to his as he leaned in, pressing his soft lips to her plump ones.

Passion fueled the kiss, sparking a want between both of them. Evelyn smiled against his lips, giggling softly as he licked her bottom lip. He pulled her lip between his, granting himself access. His tongue fought for dominance, winning.

Negan pulled away, slowly removing his hands from her body, and himself from her personal space. He turned around and locked the bathroom door.

He looked over his shoulder, watching her twitch with anticipation. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, letting her eyes rake over his appearance. His dark jeans, hanging low on his hips, his erection accentuating them perfectly. His white t-shirt, tightly fitting, hugging each dip, curve and bulge on his body. She reverted her eyes back to his face, watching his hooded ones flutter shut then open in a slow, lust-filled way.

Negan’s gaze fell from her eyes to her mouth, continuing downwards, following the curvature of her body leaving Evelyn flustered and hot. His darkened eyes - darker than she’d ever seen - caught her gaze as he sauntered back towards her.

He wrapped a hand around her neck, pressing himself against her, and kissing above his thumb.

A soft, needy moan escaped her lips, begging him in only a language he could understand.

Negan couldn’t bare the back and forth stares, the licking of lips, necks and tongues. He needed her now. He gripped her neck tighter and lead her deeper into the bathroom, engulfing her lips in his.

Negan pushed her against the counter, his lips still attached to hers. He roughly pulled her leggings and underwear down to her knees and lifted her up so she was sitting on the cold surface. He placed a hand on her chest and laid her back, lifting her feet over his left shoulder.

“Make any noises, risk getting us in trouble and me not unloading my load into you and I swear to God, Evelyn. I will have my way with you when we get home, understood?” Negan threatened, undoing his jeans. He kept them around his hips, only pulling out his hard cock.

“Understood?” he questioned again.

Evelyn nodded, looking up at Negan. She wrapped an arm around her legs and lead her other hand down to her soaked pussy, running a finger along her slit.

Negan growled, moving her hand away. He gripped his dick and lined her slit like her finger did. His other hand cupped her chin as he pressed his thumb to her lips. “Mmm fuck.”

He pushed his thumb into her mouth, feeling her suck on it as he plunged into her tight pussy. He didn’t allow her to adjust to him as he set a quick, rough pace.

Evelyn winced, shutting her eyes tight and biting down on Negan’s thumb. She pressed a hand to his hip, pushing against him but his thrusts didn’t falter.

“Fuck,” Negan moaned. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.” He slowed his hips, pushing himself in as far as he could then back out, again and again. He moved his hands to her legs, pulling her against his thrusts.

Evelyn brought her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her moans and mewls. Her eyes rolled back as Negan hit her spot. She moved her hand from her mouth to Negan’s hand, intertwining them.

Negan kept his thrusts shallow, yet quick; pushing in then pulling out. He grunted when he felt her flutter around him. “Fucking shit,” Negan rasped.

“Uunnnf, Daddy,” Evelyn cried, a little too loud.

“Fucking-fuck,” Negan said, grinding his teeth. “What did I fucking say?” He slid himself out of her slick, tight pussy. “I told you not to make a fucking noise.”

“Negan, please. I’m sorry,” she begged, grabbing onto his jacket.

“Stand the fuck up now,” Negan demanded. He forcibly pulled her from the counter, making sure she didn’t fall. He spun her around and pushed her into the hard surface.

He kicked her feet as far as they could go, as her pants were around her knees still, and leant her forward. She put a hand on the mirror so she wouldn’t fall or lose balance.

Negan watched Evelyn in the mirror as he slid himself back into her aching heat. He bit his lip when she rolled her eyes back. “You like Daddy’s big cock in your little pussy huh?”

Evelyn licked her lips and swallowed before nodding. Her lips parted as he roughly rocked his hips into her from behind. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips.

Negan grunted in a warning-like way. He wrapped his hand around her mouth, pressing his chest against her back.

Evelyn’s eye lids had fluttered shut and she wrapped a hand around Negan’s wrist as he fucked her.

“Fuck baby, you feel so fucking go-” Negan shushed himself and stopped his thrusts at the sound of the bathroom door being pushed on. The colour in his face drained and he looked over to Evelyn who was looking back at him in the mirror. He removed his hand from her mouth and went to pull himself out.

“Don’t you dare slide out, Negan.” Evelyn pushed herself back to meet his hips. “Keep going,” she demanded through a clenched jaw and glared at him through the mirror.

Negan stared at her through the mirror for a second, dumbfounded. He rose and eyebrow and ran his hand up her back, gripping her shoulder. He chuckled quietly and slid farther in. “Yes ma'am.”

Evelyn smiled and bit her lip. She kept her eyes locked with Negan’s as he pushed himself in and out of her. She moaned and groaned as he picked up speed causing her legs to weaken.

She bent them slightly resulting in the counter top to painfully dig into her hips. She screwed her eyes shut and bit into Negan’s palm, in hopes to help manage the pain. She pushed back on Negan to relieve the sting of her hips.

Evelyn looked in the mirror, letting her eyes trail down her body and watched Negan’s cock disappear into her pussy.

“You like watching, don’t you?” Negan accused, running his hand up her body and unzipped her sweater. He released her mouth and firmly grabbed her tank top and bra with both hands and pulled them down, exposing her breasts. “I do too,” he added.

Negan and Evelyn remained connected through their actions and through the mirror. He kept eye contact as he slid his fingers into her mouth, leaning in closer to bite and suck her neck. His thrusts didn’t stagger, he kept the same rhythm- deep and slow. He held her at the hip and watched her tits bounce with each trust with lidded eyes.

Evelyn was growing closer and closer to her release. Negan’s heavy breathing, moaning, and his under-the-breath-swearing was forcing her walls to tighten around his cock.

“Cum, baby. I know you’re so close,” Negan whispered, thrusting faster than before. He reached his hand down to find her clit, rubbing the over sensitive bundle of nerves in a quick, tight circle; watching her come undone.

Her lips parted as her tight, over-pleasured walls finally reached their limit. Her arms and legs gave out, falling forward onto the counter and breathing heavily. She laid there, feeling Negan slowly slide in and out of her used walls, in rapturous delight.

Negan wrapped his arm around her hips, holding her up as he continued; chasing his own release. He could feel the build up in his own body, pushing him to fuck her faster and harder.

“Fuck baby. I’m-” Negan cut himself off with grunts and groans. His whole body seizing up, his thrusts became erratic and sloppy as he shoved himself to the hilt, holding himself in place. His cock throbbed as it shot warm, white strings into her; coating her sensitive walls.

He laid on Evelyn, pushing his hips out slightly then back into her a couple more times to work out his aftershock. “Fuck baby,” Negan muttered.

“I-” Evelyn took a deep breath. “I don’t think you’ve ever fucked me so good before.”

Negan laughed at her remark and slowly stood to his full height. He slowly pulled out of her and spread her with his hands, watching his white sticky mess fall from her and onto her leg. Negan hummed in approval and smirked.

Evelyn pushed herself off the counter, going to move before Negan pushed her back down. His one arm holding her down as he ran his finger up her slit, pushing his cum back into her.

She gasped, pushing against his motions. “Negan.”

Chuckling, Negan took his hand away and reached for some paper towel. He ran it along her leg and slit, cleaning her up. He too, cleaned himself off before putting himself back into his pants, buttoning and zipping himself up.

Evelyn pulled her pants up and fixed her shirt and sweater. She turned, tucking her arms into Negan’s jacket and wrapped them around him. She rose to her tiptoes, pressing her chin to his. “I love you so fucking much too.” She pecked his lips and smiled. “You big goof.”

“Hey, you better watch it. I’ll put you over my knee.” Negan smirked and ran his hands along her arms.

“Mmm yeah. You’d had to catch me first,” Evelyn challenged and kissed him again, this time with more passion than before.


End file.
